


Deuces

by AustenlySummers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Gang Violence, Gen, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police corruption, Prostitution, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustenlySummers/pseuds/AustenlySummers
Summary: When Alfred's partner is killed in an "accidental" bombing, Alfred suspects foul play and works against his department's wishes to uncover the plot to murder his best friend.  Meanwhile, the city is in turmoil with the results of the recent election.  The media is ripe with conspiracies surrounding the new mayor and his administration, including accusations of ties with one or several of the crime lords haunting their city.  The crime rate is as high as it's ever been with the turf wars between the Vargas, Braginsky, and Honda mob leaders.  With speculations of police corruption, mob activity, and numerous other accusations, will the mayor ever be able to restore order to his city?  And what is Alfred's part in the chaos?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends~  
> This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fanfiction. The first chapter isn't so much a chapter as it is a little teaser on what the fanfiction will look like once I start posting the actual chapters. I just want to get an idea of who will read it or if it's something people find interesting enough to read before posting chapters. If I get a lot of hits or comments saying they're interested in the story, I'll start writing and posting as soon as I can. I hope this turns out to be a success.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Drop a comment or a Kudo while you're here!

    The weather was proving perfect for a funeral. That was, if there was still a funeral to be had. The burial had been cancelled due to inclement weather. The visitation hours had ended yesterday, yet a lone soul sat in St. Anne’s Chapel, alone in flickering candlelight and listening to the tinny thrum of rain on the vaulted ceiling above. He’d been sitting there for half an hour already, staring blankly at the casket just feet away from him… the casket he wished was his and not his brother’s. Mattie was not only his brother but his best friend and partner. They’d graduated from the police academy just a year apart. They’d been working together since Alfred was sworn into the department five years ago. He would have given anything to trade places with Mattie right now. It was his fault his brother was dead. If he hadn’t been so reckless, Alfred wouldn’t be here. Matthew wouldn’t be here. They’d be back home in their shared apartment making ice cream sundaes and discussing the calls from that day’s shift.  
    “749~”  
    Radio static interrupted Alfred’s thoughts and he quickly turned up the dial on his portable radio, He responded with a quick, “749, copy.”  
    “We have a burglary on 5th and Westin St. Caller reported seeing a man enter the record business across the street. No ID. Suspect may be armed.”  
    “10-4.”  
    With that, Alfred stood and regarded the casket in front of him. “Well, Mattie… duty calls.” With a short two fingered salute, Alfred turned from the casket and started out of the chapel and into the pouring rain outside.  
    As he started down the steps to the squad car parked just out front of the cathedral, he noted absently how quiet the streets were. He supposed the rain had quite the impact. A man with a black umbrella was smoking just down the sidewalk. A woman dashed across the street with a newspaper covering her head. Alfred unlocked the car and slid into the driver’s seat. Waking the computer from its sleep, Alfred tapped in his passcode and pressed a red button in the corner of the screen. En Route. With that, he pulled away from the curb and started off to 5th and Westin for the first call of the night.  
    Not two minutes later, the door to the chapel creaked open. Footsteps approached the casket at the front of the small room and lips pressed themselves to the smooth wooden front. After a pause, fingers moved to the latches on either side of the casket, unlatching them smoothly and slowly raising the lid. Moments later the lid fell shut with a dull thud. Footsteps echoed through the chapel. The door opened, closed, and a black umbrella was opened against the rain. Another cigarette was lit. Numbers were punched into the cell phone. After a pause…  
    “Hey, boss… You’re gonna want to see this…”


	2. Ace of Spades

Chapter One

Ace of Spades

 

    The work day started at 6:30 six days a week, Sundays spent off as more of a propriety than practicality.  This weekend was the exception.  Propriety aside, the election was being held Monday.  Sunday would be the last day to make public appearances and concluding campaign speeches to try and lure undecided voters to check his name on the ballot.  Instead of staying in and enjoying his Sunday morning at a leisurely pace, a cup of coffee and the morning paper in the breakfast parlor, Ludwig was standing in front of the mirror above the mantle, adjusting his tie and brushing imaginary lint off his navy blazer.  

    “You look very handsome, Mr. Mayor~” a soft voice crooned from behind him.  Ludwig turned his head just as a small figure leaned up and pressed an affectionate kiss to his cheek.

    “You can’t address me as Mayor until tomorrow,” Ludwig reminded him, glancing back to his reflection and smoothing a hand over his already slicked back hair.  “Besides, this is hardly a beauty pageant.”  

    “Looks and charm are still important to the political process,” his assistant reminded him, reciting the lines Ludwig’s campaign manager often did.  He passed Ludwig a sheet from his clipboard.  “I’ve written up your schedule for the day, starting with breakfast with your campaign manager followed by a speech at the courthouse at ten.  From there you have an interview with channel nine news.  After that you have to meet with the committee of law enforcement and the department of just--”

    “The Chief of Police never mentioned a board meeting,” Ludwig interrupted, scanning the sheet Feliciano had handed him.  

    Feli quickly explained, “He called late yesterday.  Insisted that you meet with the entire committee.  He said it would enhance your image with them, rather than a private meeting with just the two of you.”  Feli paused and added, “Maybe he thinks that meeting with the other board members will get you more votes tomorrow.”

    “I see,” Ludwig responded quietly, almost under his breath.  He folded the paper schedule and tucked it into the inner pocket of his suit coat.  “I would appreciate advanced notice to direct schedule changes in the future,” he told his assistant, looking back to the mirror to adjust his collar.  “I was anticipating a private meeting with the Chief this afternoon.”

    “Why?”

    Ludwig looked back at Feli.  “Political business,” he answered shortly.

    Feli didn’t inquire further.  He trusted Ludwig to have his reasons.  He suggested, “I can give him a call and reschedule…”

    “No, don’t bother.  It’s not important now.”

    “Very well,” Feli agreed with a nod.

    Ludwig straightened himself out one last time before consulting his wristwatch.  A quarter past seven.  He turned and stepped past his assistant to collect his overcoat and cell phone, typing out a brief message to his driver before shoving his phone in his coat pocket.  

    “Is there anything else you need from me?” Feli ventured, padding after Ludwig as the other man prepared to leave.   

     “No, thank you.  You may have the morning off until noon.  I won’t be needing you.”

    Feli blinked at him.  “You’re certain, sir?”

    Ludwig nodded.  As he slipped on his overcoat he happened to glance back at Feliciano.  His assistant looked rather dejected and at a loss of what to do with himself without any direction or way to assist.  Ludwig paused for a moment before beckoning Feli over.  Feli went quietly.  Ludwig pressed a kiss to the younger man’s forehead and told him, “Go enjoy a coffee at that little cafe down the road.  Use my card, get yourself a nice breakfast.  You deserve some time off after helping me with this campaign.”

    “I’m happy to help,” Feli told him honestly.

    “I know you are.”

    “Call me if you need anything?”

    “I always know how to reach you,” Ludwig assured.  He kissed Feli again before pulling away and gesturing to the door.  “I’ll see you at noon.”

    “Noon,” Feli agreed with a nod.

    Ludwig returned the nod before he was gone, leaving Feli standing alone in the spacious parlor.  The young assistant pressed a hand to his cheek where he’d been kissed.  After a moment he broke into a smile.

          Feliciano had been working for Ludwig Beilschmidt just under seven months.  The young man was a recent graduate with a bachelor’s degree in political science and little direction in the designated field of study.  He was working a secretarial job at city hall when he was introduced to Ludwig.  Feliciano knew very little about the man before meeting him.  He knew Ludwig was the son of a senator and had some strong political ties in the city, working as a council member on the city board and highly praised for his effectiveness on said board.  When Feli was introduced to the man, the image he’d created for him dissipated in an instant.  

            Ludwig had greeted Feli with a curt nod and firm handshake that bordered on hand-crushing.  As soon as he’d squeaked out his name, Feli darted back behind the relative safety of his desk.  Even as he kept his eyes glued to the screen of his computer, Feli could feel Ludwig’s sharp crystalline gaze practically boring into his skull.  Once the councilman had been escorted off to the office for his appointment, one of the city hall workers had asked, “Isn’t he just beautiful?”   As far as first impressions went, “beautiful” wasn’t the first thing that came to mind.  For Feli, it was an odd combination of terror and intrigue.  That, however, soon changed.

    As the current mayor’s term was coming to an end, several mayoral candidates were discussed within city hall.  Feli heard and recognized many of the names.  They were council members, retired judges, and neighborhood do-gooders who wanted a chance at the highest seat of city government.  As candidates trickled in to drop off their petitions to city hall and hopefully have their name on the next ballot, Feli began to notice that Ludwig was stopping in more and more often.  It was hard to miss the councilman.  He had a certain aura about him: silent and stoic and practically oozing authority.  Every time he entered the foyer his hawkish blue gaze fell over the assistant sitting behind the front desk.  More than once Feli had felt his ears tinge pink and his face flush and he had to look away and busy himself with work as one of the other secretaries was quick to flirt with the admittedly handsome Ludwig Beilschmidt.  It wasn't until the other mayoral candidates had put their name into the race when Ludwig approached Feliciano with a proposal.

            “I'm in need of a personal assistant,” the councilman had said, without any preamble or explaination.  “I was told you were looking for a permanent situation.  Name your terms and we can negotiate a contract.”

          Feliciano had been stunned.  At first he couldn't utter a single word in response to the sudden job offer.  Ludwig had spared him the need to speak.

          “Think about it,” the man cut in without waiting for an answer.  He slid a piece of cardstock--his business card Feli soon realized--across the counter.  Without another word, Ludwig turned and was gone as quickly and quietly as he had come.

           The next day the office was abuzz with the knowledge that Ludwig Beilschmidt was running for city mayor.  Later that night over a glass of wine, Feliciano worked up the courage to call the number he'd been avoiding.  After two rings, Ludwig answered.

            “Mr. Beilschmidt?  It's Feliciano Rossi.  I'd like to accept your offer.”

            There was little more to it than that.  Feliciano packed up his things from city hall and went to set up office in the renovated governor's mansion where Ludwig now lived.  A month later he moved in.  It seemed like years had passed since that first meeting with the city councilman.  In reality, Feliciano had met Ludwig only a little under a year ago.

            The Italian hummed in contentment as he slipped his clipboard under arm and started out of the parlor to follow Ludwig's advice.  Coffee and breakfast sounded lovely.  With days as busy as they had been, Feli rarely had time to sit down for breakfast in the mornings.  The best he could do was to grab a bagel or an apple on his way out the door, following Ludwig to whatever speech or city meeting he happened to be attending that day.  As he passed the large bay windows overlooking the driveway, Feli noticed Ludwig's sleek black car  just pulling out.  Feli rose a hand in a brief wave, though he doubted Ludwig was looking.  He watched the vehicle turn down the road and off into the distance.  He didn't know how it had happened, but Feli was undoubtedly in love with Ludwig Beilschmidt.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

            By the time Alfred arrived on the scene, Sergeant Laurinaitis and his partner Feliks were already waiting out front of the record shop.  Feliks was leaning against the squad car, filing his fingernails and chewing bubblegum.  He glanced up when he heard Alfred’s car door slam, blew a large bubble and popped it with an irritating _smack_.  Alfred ignored him, turning to the sergeant for information.

            “What’s up?” he asked briefly, wondering why the other two officers were just hovering around the store instead of inspecting the obviously broken front window or looking for witnesses.

            “Aren’t you supposed to be on, like, bereavement leave or something?” Feliks cut in.

            Alfred frowned deeply, looking over the rim of his glasses at the other officer.  He responded sharply, “Aren’t you supposed to be working instead of--”

            “That’s enough,” the sergeant interrupted, closing the legal pad he’d been jotting notes in.  “There’s no one here, Al.  Our witness told us the man had already left by the time we arrived.  Po and I searched the shop and perimeter.  We’ve contacted the owners.  They’ll be here shortly to tell us if anything’s missing.”

            Alfred nodded, a bit disappointed there wasn’t anything more exciting to it.  

            “By the way, where were you?” Toris continued, glancing at his wristwatch.  “I’m surprised dispatch had you come all the way down here if you were--”

            “I was at the church,” Alfred answered simply.  “So it took me a little longer than normal to get over here.  Sorry.”

            Toris immediately looked a bit guilty at suggesting his best officer had arrived late purposefully.  He reached out and laid a hand on Alfred’s shoulder.  

            “If you need the time, Alfred, no one is going to hold it against you.  The department can manage without you for a few days.”

            Alfred looked down at the hand.  He knew Toris was right.  The chief himself had insisted Alfred take the allotted time off to grieve for his brother.  Alfred just couldn’t see himself doing that.  His work was his life.  Right now, it also served as his distraction.  His partner may have been dead, but Alfred knew that Matthew would have wanted him to continue working without him.  He knew how much this job meant to him.

            “Thanks, Sarge, but I’m okay,” Alfred insisted, though he and Toris both knew that was at least a partial lie.  He delicately shrugged off the other man’s hand and asked him, “How is the investigation coming?”

            Toris shuffled a bit awkwardly, looking sheepish again.  Before Alfred could ask him what was going on, Feliks interrupted.

“Chief closed the investigation.”

            “What?” Alfred glanced over at the other officer.  “Why?  Did you find out who it was?  Who planted the bomb?”

            Toris’ hand fell back on Alfred’s shoulder.  “I didn’t want to bring this up with you now but--”

            “This is my brother’s death we’re discussing here,” Alfred cut in, shrugging off that hand with more force.  “I think I have a right to know what is or isn’t happening in his case.”

            Toris let out a short sigh.  “I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just something I wanted to discuss in private.  Off the street.”

            “Well, I want to know now, so start talking.”

            The sergeant cast his partner a death stare which Feliks either ignored or missed entirely.  He was back with his nail file as Toris was left to deal with Alfred and explain the situation.  

            “The chief closed Matthew’s case, Alfred.  I didn’t have any say in it.  He says we hit a dead end and he’s right.  We don’t have any real evidence to go off of.  Anyone could have planted that bomb, Alfred.  Either with or without the intention to… to hurt Matthew.”

           “Hurt?  Mattie’s dead, Toris.”

          “I know,” Toris responded with a short sigh.  “I’m sorry.  I really am, Alfred.  I wish there was more I could do but--”

            “Tell the chief to reopen the investigation.”

            “I can’t.”

            “Why not?” Alfred demanded to know.  “I know it wasn’t some random act of violence, Toris.  Someone was targeting us.  Mattie specifically.  He told me he felt like he was being watched.”

            “Alfred…I know that’s what he said, and I’m not saying it’s wrong, but in our line of work… the stress gets to you sometimes and--”

            “This wasn’t stress, Toris.  I know when my brother is stressed and that wasn’t stress.  Someone was out to get him, and I want to know who.  And why.”

            “Sorry to like break up the party, boys, but looks like our people are here.”  

            Feliks gestured to a blue sedan pulling up behind the two squads in front of the record store.  Alfred took a breath and stepped away from Toris.  He said, “I want answers, Sarge.  And if I have to get them myself, I will.”

            With that, Alfred turned to meet with the two women exiting the vehicle, Feliks following suit to take statements.  Toris watched him go.  He knew how much this investigation meant to Alfred.  It was his brother who’d been killed after all.  Toris knew he had little sway over the chief’s decision, but if Alfred needed some kind of closure, Toris knew he’d help Alfred find it...somehow.  After a beat he followed after the other two officers.  

 

\------------------------------------------

 

    Ludwig was not alone in his preparations for the day's activities.  At the opposite end of the city, Ludwig's running mate was fussing just as much if not more than the councilman.  He adjusted his tie for the third time, deemed it unsatisfactory and untied it only to redo the knot and fuss over it again.  He could see his wife in the mirror behind him, sitting at her vanity and selecting which string of beads to match her outfit for the day.  Their eyes met in the mirror.  Roderich looked away first.  

           He didn't know if this election would save their marriage.  Roderich doubted much of anything would.  He was popular among voters if polls in the paper had anything to say about it.  Roderich felt he held a fair chance over councilman Beilschmidt.  There were several other nominees: a retired judge who seemed to be keeping up with Roderich popularity-wise, another councilman, and the current mayor's son.  Of the candidates in question, Ludwig was the only one Roderich felt could stand against him.

           That was why Sunday was so important.  He had to close his campaign with confidence.  Today was the last day to say his piece, rally up his followers and pray to God he had enough votes to put him over Ludwig's count.  With a muted huff of frustration, Roderich yanked off his tie again.

           “Should we be heading out soon?” Lizzie asked from behind him.

           In the mirror, Roderich could see her donning a string of pearls.  He answered, “In a few minutes.”

           He wrestled with his tie again.  Lizzie glanced in her husband's direction.  

           “Let me,” she offered, rising from her seat to cross over to where Roderich stood.  “Turn around.”

           Roderich relented with only the slightest hint of irritation.  Lizzie tied his tie and adjusted it easily, taking Roderich by the shoulders and turning him back to the mirror, much like a mother might do for her young son.  She smiled at his reflection.

           “Thank you.”

           “The future mayor can only look his best,” Lizzie responded, leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of her husband's mouth.  “As should he maintain his reputation for punctuality.” She pulled away and gathered her purse and sweater while Roderich remained at the mirror, staring blankly at his reflection.  From the doorway Elizabeta asked, “Are you coming?”

           Roderich forced his gaze away from his reflection.  “Of course,” he answered.  His wife held out his coat for him.  He got an eerie feeling it would be the last time she did so.

           For Ludwig, the day started at breakfast with his campaign manager.  At least, it was supposed to.  Ludwig had already been at their usual cafe twenty minutes--his cup of black coffee already refilled twice--with no sign of said manager coming to join him.  Ludwig had called with no response.  Usually this lack of punctuality would not have alarmed Ludwig, especially not at this hour when the other man would have likely overslept and be rushing to meet him.  However, today was an important day for them.  Ludwig thought it odd that his manager would not have alerted him to his tardiness.  

    Just as Ludwig considered his options, his cell phone chirped.  It was a message from Gilbert and he opened it.

   

**Something came up.  Can’t make it.  I know you’ll do great today so don’t sweat it.  -Gil**

            Ludwig frowned slightly at the message.  Gilbert had been managing his campaign since day one and never once had “something come up”.  Ludwig was about to inquire further when he received a second text, this one from Feliciano.  

 

**A reporter from The Herald wants to speak to you before your speech.  Can I squeeze him in between your meetings?**           

 

    Ignoring his brother for now, Ludwig told Feli not to make any more appointments for the day.  He finished his third cup of coffee and rose from his table.  After he'd paid and was leaving the coffeeshop, someone caught up to him and caught his elbow as he stepped onto the sidewalk.  Turning, Ludwig came face-to-face with a somewhat familiar young woman.  He frowned slightly, trying to remember how he recognized her.

           “Can I help you?” he asked, a brief note of uncertainty in his tone.

           The woman looked up at him, eyes going wide as she apologized hastily, “Oh… Oh, no.  I'm sorry.  I mistook you for someone else.” She ducked her head, obviously embarrassed, and hurried down the sidewalk until she was lost in a thin sea of pedestrians.  

           The exchange was strange to say the least, Ludwig left with the nagging feeling that he did recognize whoever had just mistaken _him_.  He tried to shake the feeling as he turned the opposite direction and started up the block to the city hall where he was due to hold his speech later in the day.  It would be the last speech of his campaign, arguably the most important speech to date.  He had rehearsed diligently, but one more quick run through before said speech couldn't hurt him.  

           As he made it to the front steps of city hall, a car pulled up in front of the building.  Ludwig hesitated to watch the back door open and see a man step onto the pavement, offering a hand to the woman who followed after.  He turned and started back up the steps without a greeting.

           Shielding her eyes from the sun, Lizzie squinted up the stairs towards city hall.  She murmured, “I think that was Ludwig just now.”

           Roderich followed her gaze but Ludwig had already disappeared inside.  

           “You don't think he's paying off the city board members to doctor votes, do you?” Lizzie teased, tugging on Roderich’s sleeve to follow her up.

           “I wouldn't be surprised,” Roderich muttered under his breath.

           “Oh, stop it,” Lizzie protested.  “I was only joking.  Besides, Mr. Beilschmidt is a man of outstanding character.”

           But Elizabeta had already planted a seed of doubt in Roderich's mind.  There wasn't anything he was sure of anymore.


End file.
